A cuvette used for direct optical analysis of a fluid mixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,448. This cuvette comprises a body member including two planar surfaces spaced a predetermined distance from one another to determine an optical path and to define a cavity. The cavity has an inlet through which it communicates with the exterior of the body member. The cavity has a predetermined fixed volume, and the predetermined distance between the surfaces enables the cavity to take up a sample by capillary action. Further, a reagent is applied to the surfaces of the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,671 discloses a cuvette having several cavities. The cavities may be arranged such that fluid flow between the cavities may be controlled by centrifugation and allowing capillary transport. The several cavities enables a sample of whole blood to be introduced and analysis to be performed on plasma. Thus, the cuvette can be used for analysis within a much broader range than the cuvette according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,448. Further, the use of the centrifugal force for transport of fluid between cavities makes it possible to carry out different reactions in different cavities, thus allowing a period of incubation before the next reagent is used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,701, a method of manufacturing cuvettes is disclosed. The method comprises providing a first and a second sheet, providing at least one depression having a predetermined depth in at least one of the sheets, joining the first sheet and the second sheet for obtaining a body member with cavities, and cutting out micro-cuvettes from the body member. The method enables manufacture of a cuvette, wherein a deeper cavity is provided more remote from the sample inlet than a more shallow, capillary inlet cavity. This method will thus enable manufacture of complex designs of cavities within a cuvette.